


Dinner Time

by SparklingNebulous



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Child Neglect, Davide's hates his home life, Gen, I didn't reread it either, They show up, Underage Drinking, and are pretty important I guess, no buddy monsters au, not editted, oh do I tag his parents?, oh right, pretty sure it should be anyway, still my general headcanons for Davide's life, super minor though, that should probably be tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingNebulous/pseuds/SparklingNebulous
Summary: Snippets of Davide's home life at the ages of 6, 11, and 16.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dinner Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood and had some inspiration for Davide's parents after starting some research on immature parents.

Davide was sitting in front of the TV watching Teletubbies when the door opened. Davide hopped up and ran to the door.

"Dad! You're home!" Davide was picked up by his father. His dad laughed.

"Hey, sport."

"Oh, I get it," Davide's mom was leaned against the archway between the kitchen and the living room. "I'm not good enough for you am I?"

"That's not--" Davide started, being put down. 

"--It's fine! I'm just such a disappointment to you!" She went back into the kitchen. Davide followed. She was chopping vegetables.

"...Mommy?" He didn't mean to upset her. But it was something he did more often than not.

"You know, I'm here making  _ you  _ dinner and yet you don't even appreciate me." She pointed the knife towards him. It was very sharp. "What do I have to do for you to appreciate me huh? Die?"

"No! I appreciate you! I'm sorry for not showing it!"

"Hmph, sure you do." She went back to chopping vegetables. "Just go before you make me angrier."

Davide nodded and headed to the living room where his dad was watching TV. He sat on the floor and hugged his knees. He'd talk to his dad about it but he knew it wouldn't do anything. It never did. His dad couldn't tell him how to not upset his mom, nor would his dad know why she got upset so quickly. Davide would just have to try his best to keep her happy. 

When dinner arrived his mother was happy again. She had made her favorite stew. It was Davide's favorite too but he wasn't sure either of his parents knew that.

"Oooh! I can't wait until we save up and can start getting rid off this old furniture," she was so excited. "We'll make this place feel like a home!"

"Yea," his dad agreed, "our couch isn't the most comfortable."

"And we'll get you a new mattress. You'd like that, right Davide?" Her smile was so sweet. She must've forgiven him. Davide smiled back and nodded.

"Yea!" Maybe the bad furniture was why she was upset all the time. Davide couldn't wait for them all to be happy. 

~~~

Davide sat in front of the TV watching Batman. His dad should be home soon with groceries so Davide could start dinner. He could make stew but it always made him think of his mom. Even though he never learned her stew recipe, it just always reminded him of her.

The front door opened. Davide got up and walked to the door.

"Hey dad, welcome…" Davide blinked. The only thing in his dad's hands was a case of beer. Of course it was. Davide forced out a laugh. How funny. Davide thought he could count on his dad to buy groceries when he's never been able to count on him for anything. 

Looks like he'd be making stew. Davide laughed again. Maybe if he tried hard enough he wouldn't think of her.

His dad seemed to just notice him and gave him a slight wave before heading to the living room. The channel changed. It wasn't like Davide was watching it anyway. Davide headed to the kitchen and started chopping vegetables. He didn't mind.

At dinner, his dad sat in the living room. Davide sat at the table. What was he doing wrong? Why didn't his dad even look at him anymore? Did he hate him? Why? Davide frowned. There had to be something he could do to get his dad to pay attention to him. Davide spotted the case of beer.

Walking into the living room, Davide opened one. His dad stayed focused on the TV. Davide walked in front of the TV and took a sip. It was disgusting. 

"Hey, Davide," his dad shifted in his seat. It worked? Yes! "I can't see the screen."

Davide stared at his dad. There was no way this was his fault. None of this could have been. His dad was just a dead beat. Davide threw down the can. It bounced off the floor and flew past his dad. 

"Davide," his dad whined. "That's such a waste of beer. Now I'm down one."

This was honestly hilarious, wasn't it? Davide tried to get his dad to pay attention to him but he just cared about the television and his beer. Davide started laughing. His eyes burned. This was all too funny really. The funniest thing ever.

~~~

Davide was working on dinner. He had the TV on as background noise to fill the empty apartment. Heathers was on. He heard the door open. He rolled his eyes and went to lean against the archway between the kitchen and living room. His dad locked the door and started towards Davide. Except he walked past Davide to his bedroom.

"Welcome home dad," Davide glared. His dad stopped at the door.

"Oh hey, sport. Making dinner?"

"Yea." Davide headed back into the kitchen. He began chopping vegetables for stew. Why did he even bother? It didn't matter. None of it mattered. 

He tried to keep  _ her  _ happy and she was still mad all the time. She still left to live with a wealthier man. Because her income and the dead beat's just wasn't enough for her or something.

He tried to get the old man to notice him, to pay attention to him…. To care… but he wouldn't. He only spoke to Davide when convenient for him. Davide probably didn't even really exist to him.

Heathers was switched to a sports channel. Because Davide just  _ loved  _ to listen to sports. Ugh. Kurt and Ram hadn't even died yet.

Davide cut himself. Luckily it wasn't super deep but it was deep enough, he was bleeding. Davide laughed. This was just fan-fricking-tastic. He did his best not to get blood on the vegetables and rinsed his finger.

"Dad! Where's the first aid kit?"

"What?"

"The first aid kit. I restocked it last week and you took it saying you'd put it away."

"Oh… I don't remember."

Of fricking course. Davide laughed. How funny is it that Davide couldn't even get the tiniest amount of help from that man? God! He couldn't wait to get out of this place. Not to find an actual home, he was positive those didn't exist. He wanted to get out of this place because he couldn't stand being ignored. He couldn't stand living here. He couldn't stand his dad.

He just wanted out.

**Author's Note:**

> Strange that I've been in sort of a Davide mood lately...
> 
> I was trying to do something with everything he was watching. Not sure what but something. Teletubbies creep me out. I've never seen Batman movies or shows, well besides the Lego Batman Movie and like Teen Titans movies that he's appeared in but I know that Joker is kind of creepy or something. And Heathers is a Black Comedy so yeah. Not sure if it seems like what he's watching is doing anything or not but uh yea.
> 
> Anyway, I'm still debating on whether or not I'll write some for the other members of Disaster. We'll see.
> 
> Oh! Also lowkey, my idea of her leaving to be with someone better off financially stemmed from Ijiri_nokkonen's short story where Davide's mom contacted him after hearing he was in relations with Kyoya Gaen. So yea giving credit where it's due.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! It was a really quick write. Only two sessions. One yesterday, one today. So if it's trash I understand I hope it wasn't though.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
